dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Narukami
Narukami(鳴神; lit. Thunder God) is an offensive fighting Style developed by Takumi Higurashi in DxD: Twice Critical in order to counter the massive power of his Sacred Gear Gospel Jester and the defensive skills of Harmlessness. By using his affinity with Lightning magic, Takumi is able to create a myriad of techniques which uses instead both harmless and painless ways to subdue his foes. Summary After the events of Volume 2 in which Takumi takes notes of Gospel Jester's destructive power and the limits of his Harmlessness skills against more durable, smarter foes, he asks for both Kunou and Lilith to teach him basic magic so he could learn new ways to avoid conflicts and better adjust himself to his magical potential. After some days of training, he soon discovers that he has immense affinity to learn lightning anf thunder magic, however being unable to control any other element. Takumi sulks deeper knowing that he has again an overly aggressive potential, but doing some research, he soon discovers new ways to use his newly found potential in harmless, painless skills that would stun and/or confuse his foes instead of harming or outright killing them. Nicknaming it 'Narukami', he tries to bring the full potential of this new set of techniques in order to polish his combat prowess without any fatal end-results. Abilities Narukami is a set of fighting techniques based on Lightning magic and manipulation. However, instead of using the more offensive and fatal qualities of thunder and lightning, Narukami instead relies of harmless and painless stunning techniques, in order to incapacitate foes without killing or permanently injuring them, as well as distractions and ways to flight from potentially dangerous fights and situations. Such techniques have both short and long durations, and even with his novice control over it, Takumi is slowly being able to control the amount of power he can discharge against his enemies for a quick and painless victory. Narukami also uses a lesser energy to work than conventional thunder magic, therefore Takumi is able to use both it and his Sacred Gear without suffering restraining tolls for too long, being classified as a support-type Style, and apparently it can be used to heal wounds and undaze knocked-out allies. Drawbacks For being still a novice lightning magic user, Takumi still needs to some time to concentrate and form the ideal magical equation for his lightning magic to take shape, and since for now he has only mastery in one technique, he needs to make contact with his foe to it to properly work, making him an easy target. For being an offensive technique, Takumi is unable to use it with Harmlessness, meaning he's vulnerable to counter-attacks. Also, due to its nature, Narukami is uneffective against stronger lightning users and isollant objects. Some techniques, such as Thunder and Lightning, are extremely painful to Takumi himself as well, and just a few usages are enough for him to pass out from shock. Takumi also needs to perfectly control the amount of lightning power he can unleash depending on his enemies's race, as devils, angels, deities and humans have different body structures and resistance to Narukami's techniques. Forms Narukami uses the full potential of harmless lightning magic and Takumi's own determination of not wanting to harm anyone, and while he has total mastery in just one of such techniques, little by little he's learning new ways to improve his control over it so he can use it against humans, devils, angels and so on without fatally injuring them. Trivia * The majority of images based on the character Killua Zolldek from the Hunter x Hunter series(ironic considering the character's upbring). * Narukami is named after an eponymous Kabuki play in which the main character, Narukami, is turned into a thunder deity after being tricked by Taema-hime. It is also one of the varies names given to Raijin, the God of Thunder, Lightning and Storms in Shinto religion. ** Narukami can also read as 'to become a God' or 'Deitification', a reference to Takumi's overgrowing talent. * This is the only Style presented in DxD: Twice Critical. * Narukami is, so far, the only technique created by Houki Minami which retains it's japanese reading. Category:Fanon Abilities